This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Clothes, shoes, accessories, jewelry, etc. are generally stored in closets. Shelves, rods, racks, drawers, etc. may be used to store different types of items in different locations for ease of access by a wearer. For example, shoes and folded clothing may generally be stored on shelves or in drawers, while hanging clothes may be hung from rods or racks.